PornStar505 calls Annet Myer a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk AKA Sir Lamorak
Gallery: * Cast PornStar505 Annet Myer Azura Jet the Hawk/Sir Lamorak Transcript part 1: PornStar505 calls Annet Myer a crybaby during Inside Out (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Various characters are watching Inside Out, however PornStar505 is not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death which caused Annet Myer to feel devastated and that made PornStar505 feel happy) PornStar505: Ha! (X28) Annet Myer is crying over Bing Bong's death. You are such a crybaby warrior! began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Annet Myer in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Disney's Bizaardvark PornStar505: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a dragon. PornStar505 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! PornStar505: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. PornStar505 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby warrior! Myer starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and PornStar505 laughs at her as he breaks the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good PornStar505's Dad: (Does a loud SpaceGodzilla roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) PORNSTAR505 (X5)! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Transcript Part 2: PornStar505 gets beaten up by Sir Lamorak to: Outside PornStar505's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room PornStar505's Dad: PornStar505, how dare you make Annet cry and make fun of her! Buddy (Best Ed) : Yes, and that was so very loud and I got wet from her crocodile tears! Phoebe: I agree with Buddy from Best Ed! Margie: Same here! Drago: Me, Boone, Phoebe, and Margie also got wet as well. Boone: Me too. PornStar505's Dad: You probably made Annet Myer cry to flood the entire theater. Boone: Even worse, you just broke the film projector because of what you did to her. PornStar505's Dad: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Annet cry to kill the people! That does it! You are grounded until Halloween. And for that, someone was going to beat you up! Do you who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is from Sonic riders and also from the world of Camelot, he is a green anthropomorphic hawk, and he is the leader of the Babylon Rogues. PornStar505: I don't want to be beaten up by Jet the Hawk AKA Sir Lamorak! Margie: Correct. Azura's cousin, Jet is going to beat you up with two daggers. Jet, beat up PornStar505! appears with two daggers and acting like Sir Lamorak Jet/Lamorak: Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Jet beating PornStar505 up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Transcript Finale: Annet Myer's nail makeover and tickle fun *Azura: It's okay to cry Annet Myer. Ike has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Myer and Azura hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike made for dinner. Annet Myer and Azura had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Annet Myer and Azura are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Annet Myer and Azura are all nice and comfy in their PJs, Azura is wearing her Peforming Arts outfit and Annet Myer is wearing her pink dress. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *Myer began to yawn and Azura began to notice her yawning. *Azura: Hey Annet Myer, are you ok? *Annet Myer: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after PornStar505 called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Azura: I know, Annet Myer. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when PornStar505 made fun of you this evening. *Annet Myer: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Azura: Yes, wait here while I get my nail makeover. *leaves Annet Myer's room to get her nail makeover stuff. Annet Myer then removes her high heels and wiggles her little stubby dragon toes for air *(Azura then returns with her nail makeover as she glances at Annet Myer's cute bare feet) *Azura: I'm back, sorry it took so long. I found my nail makeover in the bathroom. *Annet Myer: That's okay, can you treat my fingernails and toenails? They're broken and infected. *Azura: Yes, first bring your hands close to me. *(Annet Myer lies down in front of Azura. Azura then grabs Annet Myer's hands and feet) *Azura: Ouch! Those fingernails really need a makeover. Before I trim and file your nails I have to rub the tropical popsicle on your fingernails and toenails. *(Azura then scrubs the non-edible tropical popsicle on Annet Myer's fingernails and toenails) *Azura: How does it feel? *Annet Myer: Not too bad, it's a little cold but okay. *Azura: Good, I don't want your nails to get a fungal infection. Now to trim your fingernails and toenails. *(Azura uses the nail clippers to trim Annet Myer's fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping SFX is heard) *Azura: Now to file down your nails. *(Azura files down Annet Myer's nails) *Azura: Lastly, before I tickle you. I'm going to paint your nails to make your hands and feet cuter. There's Purple (Poison), Pink (Light), Yellow (Earth), Blue (Water), Green (Plant), Or Red (Fire). which color should I use to paint your nails? Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog